


Gold

by ShaneFirefly



Series: One-shots I wrote at 1 am [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I just want more Boscha character development, Mentioned Amity Blight, So here I am making my own food again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneFirefly/pseuds/ShaneFirefly
Summary: A drabble about our favorite pink witch.Boscha's favorite color is gold, right?
Series: One-shots I wrote at 1 am [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165952
Kudos: 14





	Gold

Gold.

The color of achievement, of triumph. It's the color given to victors, given only to the first and very best. It is wealth, elegance, and luxury. Even gold itself is very malleable, flexible, versatile. It's perfection and only the finest deserve to be given gold.

It's no surprise everyone assumes Boscha is the physical embodiment of gold.

She has everything; Affluent friends, Achievements, Wealth, and Skills. It's not uncommon for people to envy her, it's not uncommon for people to shower her with praise. She's a leader, even her room is littered with glittering medals and trophies. 

Boscha has long accepted that gold is her color. But just because she's already embraced the fact that the color ia already attached to her means she likes it. If anything, she hates it.

She always loathed gold.

Just the sight of the shining yellows made her feel a swirl of negative emotions; sadness, anger, envy. She can't stand gold. It stirred up emotions deep inside her heart that made her blood boil with pure, unadulterated rage. Everything she won, she won out of spite. Gold is the color of born leaders, of the best of the best, kings and queens. But if Boscha had to describe the type of gold that she was, it'd be pyrite.

Fool's gold.

A fake.

And that's why she hated it so much. Most especially because it's the color of her former friend's eyes; Amity.

Unlike her, she was the actual definition of perfect. She was the captain before her, she was the top student, she was skilled and smart and rich. She was a natural born leader, and the color of her eyes only prove it. She was born for success, a prodigy. Amity was everything she ever wanted to be, the golden child.

If only she hadn't stained herself with silver and bronze.

Boscha stood before the walls of her bedroom, staring blankly at the medals, ribbons, and trophies displayed. The color made her sick.

She always hated gold.


End file.
